East High: Welcome to the College Years
by Angizzle loves X
Summary: The Sequel of East High: The Real High School Musical. How will Troy and Gabriella cope with college? Will Gabriella become jealous? Will controversies arrise? and Who will be the first one to leave UNM and go back home? Troyella! Title change.
1. Theme Song

**Theme song for East High: The College Years. "The Story of a Girl" by Nine Days**

**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs**

_Shows And then Gabriella studying. _

_Shows Gabriella crying_

_Shows Gabriella's name_

**I absolutely love her  
When she smiles**

_Shows Troy holding Gabriella's hand as they watch the sunset_

_Shows Troy smiling when Gabriella laughs_

_Shows Troy's name_

**Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears**

_Shows Sharpay on the phone, gasping._

_Shows Sharpay laughing with Gabriella_

_Shows Sharpay's name_

**And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting**

_Shows Tara smiling_

_Shows Tara talking to Troy and smiling_

_Shows Tara's name_

**Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
Now how many days disappear**

_Shows Rebecca showing Gabriella around the campus_

_Shows Rebecca playing with Annie_

_Shows Rebecca's name_

**When you look in the mirror  
So how do you choose**

_Shows someone leaving in a car_

**Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy having a romantic dinner_

**This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**

_Shows Gabriella crying seeing Troy with someone else_

**And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles**

_Shows East High: The College Years_

**A/n **

**Tara is a new character. She's pretty much the villain here because Katie is still in Albuquerque. Tara has brunette hair, blue eyes, and is as tall as Gabriella. She's pretty but we all know that Gabriella is the prettiest. Haha. And then Rebecca is Gabriella's cousin, remember? Well if you don't she is. So yeah that's all for right now. **

**Peace out girl scout**

**ANGiE**


	2. I'm not sure about this

**Previously on East High, ("I can't Wait" by Hillary Duff plays)**

**Gabriella's POV**

**That's it. Our East High days are over and Troy and I just arrived at UNM. I feel like I'm at East High on my first day again. What does UNM have to offer us? **

"Troy, I don't know about this." Gabriella said looking up at Troy.

"Don't worry Gabs. I'm here." He said as he took her hand. She smiled at him. They walked inside their apartment front desk. _  
_

**Meanwhile, **

"Oh my gosh, look at that cutie." Tara James said to her friend. She was pointing at Troy. Tara was a sophomore and Miss Popularity. "Thank you God." She said smiling. She got up and walked towards Troy and Gabriella who was waiting at the front desk. "Can I help you?" She said.

"Yeah we were wondering what apartment I am in." Troy answered.

"Oh okay." Tara walked behind the desk. "What's the name?"

"Troy Bolton."

"You have a very cute name." She said as she smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Thanks. What's your name?"

"Tara James." She said. Troy extended his hand and she gladly shook it.

"Oh and this is my girlfriend Gabriella." He said forgetting about his own girlfriend.

Gabriella extended her hand but Tara ignored it. "Well if you guys need any help, I'm the manager here. So here is my number." She gave Troy her card. "Oh before I forget, your apartment number is 1209."

"Thanks." He said waving back at Tara as he left.

Tara's friend came back up to her. "Troy Bolton, you won't be with Gabriella for long." She said to her friend as she smiled at herself.

**Meanwhile,**

"Well that was nice."

"Yeah to you. You forgot I was even there when you talked to her." Gabriella answered to Troy.

"Sorry. Tonight you and me will have dinner together."

"I can't I have to help Sharpay get situated with the apartment."

"Well than all three of us can go to dinner together."

"Hmm that sounds like a good idea." She answered opening her apartment door.

"FINALLY!!" Sharpay shouted at them as she ran up and hugged them.

"Wow this place is awesome." Gabriella said in awe of her huge apartment.

"I'm going to go to my apartment." Troy said and Sharpay and Gabriella nodded.

"Have you met the manager here?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh yeah. She didn't care to help me."

"Really? She was right there when Troy and I needed something. Well just Troy I guess. They started flirting. Well her more than him. But he like totally forgot I was there."

"Oh wow. Looks like girls everywhere love him."

"You wouldn't think she would try to you know?" She didn't dare say. But she was curious.

"No way. Troy loves you. He wouldn't let that." Gabriella wasn't sure of that. I mean yeah he does love her and she loves him. But the Troy love triangle wasn't the best of memories.

"I got to go. I promised Rebecca I would hang out with her later." Sharpay nodded and Gabriella left.

**At lunch with Rebecca, **

"So how do you like UNM?" Rebecca asked Gabriella. Rebecca was a junior at UNM.

"It's good. Do you know anything about Tara James?" _  
_

"Oh god, don't tell me that you've already crossed paths with Tiara Tara?"

"Huh?"

"Tara James is the girl everyone wants to be. She's loaded with money. Her family owns that apartment complex everyone goes to."

"The College House?"

"Yeah how do you know about it?"

"I kind of.."

"You kind of what?"

"live there.."

"Oh god, well what has she done to you? Has she said anything to you?"

"Well she was kind of flirting with Troy."

Rebecca but her hand to her forehead. She knew Tara had a way with boys.

"Why? What's wrong?" Gabriella asked.

"It's nothing. Just be careful." Rebecca didn't want to make Gabriella's first day at UNM at bad one. She decided to tell her when it's right. They soon left. Gabriella went back to her new home.

**Dinner that night with Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay, **

"I'm so excited that classes start in two days." Sharpay exclaimed.

"I'm not to wild about really." Gabriella answered.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"I don't know. I mean I was never good at meeting new people."

"Well when we met you seemed pretty good at it." He smiled.

"Yeah but I don't sing karaoke with every person I meet." She laughed.

"You have nothing to worry about." Sharpay assured her. "Besides we all have a bunch of classes together. And if we don't Troy and I will wait for you when your class ends." Sharpay smiled and Troy nodded. Gabriella sighed. She didn't feel too awesome about how she has already crossed paths with one of the richest girls in the university.

They all talked for a bit and finished dinner. They back to their apartment. Troy was going to sleep over at their apartment. They watched sappy love stories to which Troy was out-numbered to pick. They all slept on the pull out couch in the den. Troy was on the right, Gabriella in the middle, and Sharpay at the left.

Gabriella had the hardest time going to sleep. She wasn't so sure about what will happen with Tara. She faced Troy. He was asleep. She smiled. Troy opened his eyes slowly. "Gabriella?" He whispered. "Why are you still awake?"

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm kind of nervous."

Troy hugged her underneath the blanket both of them were sharing. "Don't be. I'm still here for you." She nodded. "Now get to sleep." She giggled quietly and closed her eyes.


	3. What can she do?

**Previously on East High, ("Let Go" by Vanessa Hudgens plays) **

**Okay well my first days usually aren't the best for me. I mean I've already crossed paths with one of the richest girls in school and my cousin is giving me signs that Tara's flirting with Troy isn't a very good thing. Hopefully it can pass. I hope. **

**The next morning, **

Gabriella woke up to Troy's peaceful yet absolutely adorable sleeping face. She smiled at him. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you watching me sleep, Montez?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She laughed.

Sharpay was standing right next to them with her hands on her hips. "You know, if you guys weren't so damn cute, I would kick you off the couch faster than you can say Sharpay." She smiled and they got off the couch.

"What are we doing today?" Troy asked.

"Well I don't know about you two. But I am going to the pool." Sharpay said holding her bikini.

"Well actually I was going to see Rebecca and Annie." Gabriella said.

"What about me? I can't just stay here." Troy said pouting.

"Stop whining. You can come too." She said rolling her eyes.

**At Rebecca and Annie's house, **

Gabriella knocked on the door while holding Troy's hand. Rebecca opened the door. "Hey guys! Come in." They both hugged Rebecca and went in.

"Gabi!" Gabriella heard a familiar three year old voice yelling from upstairs. Annie ran down the stairs and jumped into Gabriella's arms.

"Hey Annie. I love your pajamas." Gabriella laughed looking at Annie's yellow duck pajamas.

"Hey don't I get a hug?" Troy said. Annie smiled and got out of Gabriella's grasp and climbed into Troy's arms. "How's my favorite three year old?"

"Goooood." Annie said cutely. "Come on, I want to show you my room!" Annie got down, grabbed his hand, and ran with him upstairs to her room.

"Wow, Annie who knew a little three year old could run so fast." He said looking back at Gabriella. She smiled.

"Come on, I'll make breakfast." Rebecca said walking to the kitchen. Rebecca poured coffee into the cup and gave it to Gabriella. "I almost forgot how great Troy was with kids."

"Yeah I know. He even got a tour of Annie's room." Rebecca laughed.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE!" Troy yelled running in the room with Annie. He caught Annie and started tickling her. Annie couldn't contain her laughter.

"Hey you two. Before you break something, I would take whatever you two are doing outside." Rebecca said. They nodded and ran outside. Gabriella left Rebecca because she was cooking breakfast and went outside.

**Back at the apartment, **

Sharpay was tanning at the pool. Tara and her group arrived there too. They weren't very far from Sharpay and they started talking.

"Have you guys seen that hottie, Bolton?" One of the girls said snickering. Sharpay opened one eye, and started eavesdropping.

"I heard he's dating that Montez girl." Another one said.

"Ew, once I hang out with him more he will totally dump that geek." Sharpay recognized that voice. It was that girl who refused to help her yesterday. What was her name? Lara? Dara? Whatever like it made a difference. Sharpay got up and walked towards them.

"You know, I'm best friends with Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. And if you would ever think about messing with them you go through me. What you guys think you know everything about them just because he's cute and you know he's dating Gabriella? I had a crush on Troy for 14 years but now I know that he's is fricken in love with Gabriella. He dumped his girlfriend for her. So I highly doubt he would even pay attention to you." Sharpay said to the sharply and walked away. The girls looked at each other.

**Back at Rebecca's house, **

"Come on you two, time to eat." Rebecca said sticking her head outside.

"Awww." Troy and Annie said in unison.

"Come on kids." Rebecca said.

"Wow, are you dating Annie or me?" Gabriella laughed.

"Ah she's kind of young for me." He laughed and took her hand and they walked inside. They hung out there for a while and they went back to their apartment after.

**Back at the apartment, **

Gabriella and Troy walked to their apartment hand and hand. Gabriella walked into her kitchen. "Hey Gabi I'm just going to go to my place." Gabriella nodded at Troy and he left.

"Hey Gabs." Sharpay said walking out of her room.

"Hey Sharpay."

"Guess what I heard Dara-.."

"I think it's Tara." Gabriella interrupted.

"Oh like I care." Gabriella laughed. "She's planning to make a move on Troy." Sharpay said slowly.

"Don't be worried Sharpay. I mean I've dealt with the most dramatic girl in Albuquerque. Besides what can Tara do?" As Gabriella said that there was a knock on the door. She opened it.

Troy came in with a smile on his face. "Tara invited me to her party!" Gabriella's mouth opened in shock, while Sharpay slapped her forehead.


	4. I won't leave you

**Previously on East High, **

**Gabriella's POV**

**I really think that Troy and I can cope being in a relationship together during college. But with Tara, I'm trying to ignore my doubts. **

"Oh that's great, Troy." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Did you get invited?" Troy asked.

"Why would I get invited?"

"Well if they invited me, they must have invited you."

"Nope."

"Well then why don't you come with me?"

"I don't know Troy. I don't want to go to some place that I'm not invited to."

"Well you can be my date."

"I just don't know yet." Troy nodded and went back to his apartment.

"Are you going?" Sharpay asked interrupting Gabriella's thoughts.

"They would kill me if I went to a place that I'm stricken to go to."

"It's not like if you were his date, they would kick you out."

"Yes they would." Gabriella shot back.

"No they wouldn't. Because if they did Troy would get mad and leave too."

"You know what? I guess you're right."

"Duh. You're talking about Sharpay Evans. Of course I'm right." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

**Party night, **

"Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled from her closet. "What do I wear?!"

"Okay. Where this."

"Um no. This party is supposedly at a club."

"Okay…. What about this?" Sharpay asked pulling out a more reasonable outfit.

"Thank you!" Gabriella said with happiness hugging Sharpay.

**About 20 minutes later, **

_Knock Knock. _"That's Troy. Sharpay, can you get that?" Sharpay nodded and walked to the door. She opened the door to a very cute Troy. (**Outfits in profile.) **

"Hey Sharpay. Do I look okay?"

"Very cute." He nodded. Gabriella came running out of her room.

"Sorry. I'm here." She smiled at Troy. "Troy you look cute."

"Thanks. So do you." He kissed her forehead.

"I'll be home later." Gabriella told to Sharpay. Sharpay nodded.

**Driving up to the club, **

"Um Troy. I don't know about this."

"Don't worry Gabi. I'll be next to you the whole time." Gabriella nodded and they got out of the car.

"Troy!" Troy and Gabriella turned their heads to see Tara with open arms. Troy smiled at her and Gabriella sighed. Tara passed Gabriella and hugged Troy. "It's great you came." She saw a girl looking at her. She turned to see Gabriella with a weirded-out look on her face.

"Tara, you remember my girlfriend, Gabriella."

"Oh hi!" Tara hugged Gabriella. Gabriella just stood there not knowing what to do. "Let's go in?"

Troy nodded and took Gabriella's hand. He looked at her worried face and whispered in her ear. "I'll be right next to you. Don't worry."

**2 hours later, **

"I'll be right next to you. Don't worry." Gabriella mocked at herself. For the past 2 hours, Troy was hanging out, drinking, and dancing with the sophomore girls. She sighed and got up. She had no reason to be there with Troy not by her side. She got her phone. "Sharpay? Can you pick me up? Thanks." She shut the phone and looked back. This wasn't the best of plans.

About 13 minutes later, Sharpay showed up with her car. Gabriella sighed and got in. "Let's go." Sharpay nodded and drove off.

**Back at the club, **

Troy was getting tired and went to go back to Gabriella. Unfortunately, Gabriella wasn't there. He was looking everywhere. "What's wrong?" Tara asked.

"I can't find Gabriella."

"Oh don't worry. She's probably fine."

"No I need to see her. I promised her I wouldn't leave her."

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry. I got to go. Thanks for inviting me." Troy left leaving Tara in utter shock.

**A/n**

**Yeah pretty short chapter. Short, sweet, and to the point. But I've got many more drama coming for you with the help of my best friend on fanfic, nicca x jayy (Nica) **

**Review please!**

**Peace and love**

**ANGiE**


	5. I don't want to talk about it

**Previously on East High, **

**Gabriella's POV**

**Troy was invited to Tara's party and insisted on bringing me too. But after promising me that he would stay by my side the whole time, he's occupied with sophomore girls. **

It was midnight and once Gabriella got home, she rushed to her bed. About 20 minutes later, there is a bang on her door. Gabriella got up quickly. She walked to the door. She opened the door. It was Troy. "I'm so sorry, Gabriella."

"Oh yeah sure, Mr. "I'll be right next to you. Don't worry." She said mocking in a low voice.

"I really am sorry Gabi. How about I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Fine. But don't think that fancy dinners are going to forgive you."

"Okay." He answered kissing her forehead. Gabriella smiled.

"Goodnight." She closed the door.

**Next day, **

Gabriella woke up the next day. She told Rebecca she would have lunch at their house. She got up and walked to her closet.

**A few minutes later, **

Gabriella walked to her kitchen and left a note for Sharpay. She walked out the door.

**Driving up to Rebecca's house, **

She got out of her car and walked to the door. She knocked and within seconds, Rebecca answers.

"Hey Becca." She hugged Rebecca.

Rebecca hugged back. Gabriella noticed a three year old running around the house. "Annie!" Annie turned to Gabriella and ran to her.

"Gabi!" Annie ran into Gabriella's arms. Gabriella picked her up and she and Rebecca walked to the kitchen.

"So how's everything?" Rebecca asked during lunch.

"Just dandy. Like the Brady Bunch…" Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Okay…" Rebecca said rolling her eyes. "What happened?"

"Tiara Tara."

"What happened?"

"Well she had this party…"

"And…?"

"She invited Troy." Gabriella sighed slowly. "She didn't invite me. Well I'm not all too surprised that she didn't. But Troy insisted I go and I finally gave in. And Rebecca let me tell you that was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done. Because, being the guy Troy Bolton is, he promised he wouldn't leave me the whole night. And what do you know? He leaves me."

"Ugh that guy is seriously a spaz brain."

"Spaz brain?"

"I've been watching too many cartoons with Annie lately."

"I can tell."

Gabriella smiled a little and ate again. She stayed there for about an hour and then left to go back to her apartment.

**A few minutes,**

_Knock Knock _"Sharpay! I going to go now. I'll be home later." Gabriella yelled from downstairs. (outfits in profile)

"Okay." Sharpay yelled from upstairs.

Gabriella walked to the door and opened it to Troy. "Hey." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. They walked out hand in hand.

**During Dinner, **

"I'm really glad you came." Troy said to Gabriella. She smiled. They talked for a while until Troy's phone rang.

He looked up at Gabriella and said, "I'm sorry. I need to take this." Gabriella nodded understandingly and he got up.

"Hey Tara." He said to the phone. Gabriella sighed.

**1 hour later, **

Gabriella was still waiting at the table. She looked back at her cell phone clock. It was one hour later. She called Sharpay. "Hey Sharpay can you pick me up? Okay Bye." About 10 minutes later, Gabriella got a call from Sharpay and got up. She walked out the restaurant and into Sharpay's car.

"What happened?" Sharpay asked of Gabriella's cheerless face.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sharpay nodded and drove off.

**A/n**

**I'm so sorry that that was really short. And that I've been writing a lot of short chapters lately. But the next chapter should be long. (Well at least I hope so) **

**Love and peace**

**ANGiE**


	6. Apologies, disappointments, and goodbyes

**Previously on East High, **

**Gabriella's POV**

**I'm sick and tired of Troy's games. I just wish he didn't have to leave me twice. I mean I know I sound like a total drama queen, but how many times has your boyfriend leave you on a date?**

Gabriella walked to the Starbucks near her apartment. She got her regular latte and sat down. A few minutes later, someone walks to her table. "Can I sit here?"

Gabriella looked up. It was Troy. "I don't know. You might leave me again."

"Gabriella, I'm honestly sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry about leaving me on a date, not only once but twice?"

"Please, can I make it up to you?"

"Depends what it is…" She smirked.

"You'll see." He got up and held out his hand. She looked up at him, smiled, and held his hand. They got in his car and drove off.

**15 minutes later, **

Troy and Gabriella got out of the car. Gabriella opened her mouth in awe. Troy took her to an open garden that was totally breathtaking. "Troy." He turned to her and smiled.

"Come on. The sunset is in a few minutes." Gabriella nodded and they climbed on top Troy's car. Once they were situated, Troy put his hand on her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. They watched the sun set until you couldn't see anything but the stars. Troy kissed her forehead. Gabriella probably didn't want to be anywhere but there.

**A few days later, **

Gabriella and Troy were together again. They really didn't talk about the situation. Gabriella felt like maybe ignoring it would be the best for their relationship. She wanted the keep the past in the past. She was in her apartment and there was a knock on the door. She walked to it. "Hey Troy."

"Hey. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Tara invited me to her spring break party."

"Oh there's a shocker." Gabriella whispered to herself. Troy heard but only a mumble.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing." Gabriella said with a fake smile.

"So do you want to go?"

"I mean the last time I went to her party; it wasn't the best of memories."

"Come on. I mean this is going to be the party of parties."

"I don't know, Troy."

"Okay. Well it's going to be at this address." Troy wrote out her address on a piece of paper. "Just in case if you change your mind. It's tonight."

"Thanks. But I don't think I will."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead and left. Sharpay walked out of her room. She over heard the whole conversation.

"How come you're not going?"

"Do you want me to call you again for a ride home?"

"I'm sure he's changed."

"You were probably sure of that the first time."

"Do you not trust Troy?" Gabriella didn't want to answer that because she wasn't even sure she was. She pretended she didn't hear Sharpay and walked to her room.

**An hour later, **

"Gabriella, I think you should go to that party." Sharpay said for the billionth time.

"Why should I?"

"Parties like that don't come easy. You should go."

"I don't want to go through what already happened."

"You just don't trust Troy."

"I do."

"You have some way of showing it."

"Fine. I'll go. But only because I can prove to you that I do trust him."

"Be my guest." Gabriella nodded and walked to her closet.

**30 minutes later, **

Gabriella walked out her closet. (outfits in profile) "Ready?" Sharpay asked. Gabriella nodded.

"I'll be back later." Sharpay nodded and Gabriella left.

**Driving up to the party, **

Gabriella drove up to what probably looked like Tara's house. The music blasted loudly. People were outside dancing. It looked like the whole university was there. Gabriella got out of her car and walked in.

When she walked in, she already felt squeezed. There were so many people. She couldn't even think by the loud music blaring. She had no sign of Troy. She saw the first person she knew from class. "Do you know where Troy Bolton is?"

Her drunken classmate answered by just pointing at a room upstairs. Gabriella nodded but her classmate was so drunk that she fainted on her. Gabriella just handed her to someone else and walked up the stairs. She opened the doors of where her classmate pointed at. She stopped in shock. Troy and Tara were making out. Troy and Tara turned their heads.

"Gabriella." Gabriella shook her head in disappointment and ran away. She ran into people just to get out of the house. The more she ran away the worst she felt. She felt like her heart was shattered by someone that she loved. She got in her car and drove out as quickly as she could. Once she got to her apartment, she ran to her room and started packing.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm going to Rebecca's house and then I'm going to UCLA."

"And may I ask why?"

"Troy cheated on me. I'm not going to be anywhere near him. I'm going to live with Taylor in Los Angeles and go to school there."

"Oh my god, Gabriella." Sharpay ran and hugged her friend. Gabriella nodded and started crying.

"I need to get away from this." Sharpay nodded. "Just whenever Troy gets here and tries to find me, don't tell him where I'm going." Sharpay nodded again. "Give him this letter." Gabriella handed her an envelope. "But I'm going to go." Sharpay hugged her again. Gabriella pulled away. "Before I forget." Gabriella took off the necklace Troy gave her. "Put this in the envelope too." Gabriella wiped a tear and soon left.

She got in her car and drove off. She turned her radio on and "Stranger" by Hillary Duff played.

_**Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind.  
Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide.  
You treat me like a queen when we go out,  
wanna show everyone what our love's about.  
All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd,   
But when no ones around; **_

Troy got to Gabriella's apartment as quickly as he could. He knocked on the door. Sharpay opened the door. "Is Gabriella here?"

"No."

"Well where is she?"

"I can't tell you. But all I'm going to say is that you're not going to see her for a long time."

"What do you mean?" _****_

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too...

Gabriella drove to Rebecca's house. She got to her house and knocked on the door. "Gabriella, what are you doing here so late?"

"I'm sorry. But can I stay over? I'll tell you the whole story later." Rebecca nodded and let her in. _****_

Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?  
You made yourself look perfect in every way,  
So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed.  
Your plan is working so you can just walk away,  


"I mean that Gabriella is going to another school." Sharpay gave a small hint to Troy.

"What?!"

"But she wanted me to give you this." Sharpay handed out the envelope to Troy. Troy took it and left.

_**Baby your secret's safe.**_

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too...  


"What happened?" Rebecca asked giving Gabriella coffee.

"Tara did it."

"Did what?"

"Tara finally got what she wanted. She wanted Troy and I was so stupid to fall through those cracks."

"Gabriella, it's okay."

"Okay? If everything was okay I wouldn't be here. If everything was okay I wouldn't be leaving for UCLA tomorrow. If everything was okay I wouldn't be crying."

"Wait you're going to UCLA tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I talked to Taylor and I'm going to room in with her. I'll come back one day and get all my stuff in the apartment. But I just can't handle it here. I thought I could take being in a relationship in college. But obviously I was wrong."

Annie walked in the kitchen with her teddy bear in hand. She ran to Gabriella. "Gabi!"

"Hey Annie." Gabriella said sadly. She picked up Annie.

"Is Troy here?"

"No Annie." She sighed. "Probably not."

_**  
Such a long way back, from this place that we are at.  
When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry...**_

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,   
Then they would see a stranger too...

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too...

Troy walked back in his apartment and sighed. He sat down on his couch and slowly opened the envelope. When he opened the letter, the necklace he gave Gabriella on her birthday fell out. Troy picked it up and looked at it. He sighed.

_Dear Troy, _

_Life has made a sure adventure for the both of us. Fate brought us together at the ski lodge. Love gave us a chance when we had our first kiss. But the truth showed me that I don't belong here. I'm not going to UNM anymore and going somewhere else. Please don't bother looking for me. It will just make things worse. But I wish you luck with school. And I'm happy that you have Tara now. _

_Love, _

_Gabi_

Troy got up and walked to a wall. He was so frustrated with himself. He punched the wall and cried angrily. "No. She can't be gone." He whispered to himself. He put his head in his hands.

**The next day, **

Gabriella got her suit cases together in her car. Rebecca and Annie got in the car with her. She drove to the airport because her flight for Los Angeles was in an hour. They walked to the terminal. Gabriella turned to Rebecca and Annie. She hugged both of them and walked to her plane.

She got to her seat next to the window. She took out her iPod. There were two kids who looked like a couple. They were so cute together. They were happy to be in each others arms. Gabriella looked at them and smiled because of how she and Troy were so much like them. They were in the sky and Gabriella was listening at her iPod.

_**Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming**_

_**[Chorus:**__**  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?**_

Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die.

Gabriella sighed and looked out the window. She whispered to the clouds. "Goodbye Troy." A tear slid down her face and she closed her eyes.

**A/n**

**Ohh emm gee.. I'm about to cry right now. Wow this is really emotional. **

**Please review!**

**Peace out girl scout, **

**ANGiE**


	7. New plan

**Author's note x**

**Hey all you HSM lovers. **

**Here's the low-down: **

**Troy cheated on Gabriella. (With that stupid Tiara Tara) **

**Gabriella left UNM for UCLA. **

**This next chapter is a year later, during her sophomore year. **

**Now let's get to the story, shall we?**

**Previously on East High, **

**Gabriella's POV**

**I always knew that Tara had a thing for Troy and Troy wanted to fit in with the crowd, but that might have been the worst. But the past is in the past, and my life at UCLA is everything I want it to be. And it will stay that way. **

Gabriella walked out of her room and into her kitchen. She sighed happily. She had started a new school year, new room mates, and a new boyfriend who was loving and devoting to Gabriella. Taylor walked out her room. "Morning Gabi."

"Morning Tay." Taylor sat down.

"You know, I'm really happy that you're my room mate."

"Me too. I'm going to start out fresh."

"Amen sister." Taylor said. Gabriella giggled. "Are you doing anything today?"

"I'm going to hang out with Trevor today." Taylor nodded slowly. Taylor knew everything that happened between her and Troy last year and was disappointed at Troy. But despite Troy's poor decisions, he was the one for Gabriella. She knew it. Gabriella probably knew it too, but just never admitted it to herself. Gabriella walked back to her room.

**An hour later, **

"Bye Tay. I'll see you later!" Gabriella said quickly and ran out the apartment.

Taylor just looked at her. "Bye?"

"Hey!" A voice said to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and ran to the voice.

"Hey Trevor." (**A/n yes it is Trevor from The Suite Life.) **She hugged him.

"Hey Gabi. Let's go?" Gabriella nodded and they walked off hand in hand.

**Meanwhile in Albuquerque, **

Troy walked to Sharpay's apartment. He knocked. She opened the door. "Hey, did you hear that UNM is overcrowded and they are asking some people to leave?" He asked not even looking at her. He was staring at a letter.

"You got a letter too?" He nodded and walked in. "Did they ask you to leave?"

"Yeah. You?" Sharpay nodded.

"What school are you going to?" She asked.

"Well Tara got a letter too. So we are going to UCLA together." Sharpay gulped.

"Uh oh." She muttered.

"What?" He looked up.

"Okay Troy. There is something you should know."

Troy interrupted her, jumping to conclusions. "Sharpay, I would really like if we were just friends right now."

"Not that stupid." Troy made an 'o' with his mouth and nodded. "Um well remember when Gabriella left?"

Troy paused and nodded slowly, not looking up. "Yeah."

"She goes to UCLA." He looked up at her.

"What?"

**Meanwhile, **

Trevor and Gabriella were at the beach together walking on the sand hand in hand. Trevor put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. She giggled. Ever since she met Trevor she felt like she could smile again, laugh again, and be happy again despite what happened in your past. She could trust Trevor. She could be with Trevor forever.

**A few days later, **

Today was the day that Troy, Tara, and Sharpay would leave for UCLA. Sharpay was excited to be living with Taylor and Gabriella. Taylor knew about the whole situation but Sharpay wanted to surprise Gabriella. Troy and Tara were going to live together since they were going out.

Tara went on her private plane and insisted that Troy come with her. Troy didn't want to intrude so he went on a regular plane with Sharpay. Sharpay sat next to the window and Troy sat next to her. "So what is the plan?" Troy whispered to Sharpay. Sharpay whispered back.

"What happens if she still hates me?" He asked.

She smirked. "Good luck." He rolled his eyes.

**Later that day, **

Gabriella came back from yet another date with Trevor. She walked to her apartment and opened the door. She saw that someone was sitting on her couch. She opened her mouth in utter shock.

"Troy?"

**Author's note x**

**Yeah you probably saw that one coming. **

**Keep on reviewing!**

**Mucho love, **

**ANGiE**


	8. Sudden discoveries

**Author's note x**

**Okie dokie kiddos. Confused? It's okay I would be too. **

**UNM all of a sudden gets over crowded**

**Tara, Sharpay, and Troy are asked to leave UNM**

**They decide to go to UCLA where Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad go. **

**Troy surprises Gabriella. **

**Previously on East High, **

**Gabriella's POV**

**My life was perfect. I had a perfect best friend and room mate and a perfect boyfriend. But now my whole life starts crashing down when **_**he**_** showed up in my apartment. **

"Troy, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked still standing in the door way.

"Um, well I kind of go to school here."

"What? Since when?"

"Well UNM was over crowded and asked selected students to leave."

"Do you want to talk somewhere else?" Gabriella asked. Troy got up and nodded. They walked down to her car. Gabriella got in the driver's seat and Troy sat in the passenger seat. Once Gabriella started driving, there was an awkward silence. Troy broke it.

"So what are you majoring in?"

"Biological sciences."

"Wow… doctor." She smiled and nodded.

"I'm minoring in music."

Troy smiled. "That's great." Gabriella smiled back. She stopped the car and got out. Troy got out too. "Wow Gabi." He said in awe of the beach. "This is beautiful." They walked down to the sand.

As they walked down the shore, there was yet another awkward silence. Gabriella broke it this time. "So do you and Tara sing?"

"Nope. Actually come to think about it, I don't think she even knows about it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. You were the first person to ever know I had some kind of thing for music." Gabriella nodded. "How's life here?"

"It's great. I couldn't imagine anything better." Troy could've felt his heart break itself. He hurt the person he truly loved, and now she's moved on to something better.

"Are you dating anyone?"

Gabriella smiled. "Yeah. His name is Trevor. He's really nice and smart. He's a merit scholar. He's in Phi Beta Kappa." Troy didn't help but feel jealous and on top of that replaced. He lost her heart to a nerd. His thoughts were interrupted by Gabriella. "Who else is here with you?"

"Well Sharpay…"

Before Troy could break the news that Tara was here too, Gabriella shrieked. "OH MY GOD!" Gabriella yelled excitedly. Troy smiled.

"Tara's here too." Gabriella smile soon vanished.

"Oh… that's great." She put on a fake smile. "Um, why don't we all have dinner together? Like you, me, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, you can bring Tara, and I'll bring Trevor."

"Oh that sounds cool."

"Awesome. I want to bring you guys to this restaurant. It's the best." Troy smiled. "Trevor and I go there all the time." Troy's smile vanished.

"Trevor must be a great guy." He assured her. She turned and smiled at him.

"Thanks Troy. I'm glad we're friends now." She hugged Troy. Troy was happy to have Gabriella in his arms but he was angry that Gabriella's heart was in someone else's hands.

**That night in Troy's and Tara's apartment, **

"Troy you know I don't want to go to dinner with your friends."

"Why not?"

"They are all… beneath me." She replied in a disgusted tone. Troy rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll go by myself." She smiled and left. He sighed and walked out to pick up Sharpay.

"Hey, where's Tara?" Sharpay asked.

"She refused to go."

"Why am I not surprised?" He shrugged. "Well I guess you're my date." He nodded and they walked to his car.

**Driving up to the restaurant, **

Sharpay and Troy got out of the car and walked towards the restaurant. Troy sighed and Sharpay was excitedly grinning. "Hey!" Gabriella waved to them. Troy's face lit up and they walked towards the group of four.

"Hey." Troy said to Gabriella, hugging her. She smiled and returned the hug. She pulled away and turned to Sharpay.

"SHARPAY!" They ran to each other and hugged. Taylor and Chad got up and did the same. Gabriella pulled away and got the last person. "Guys, this is Trevor."

Troy was pretty shocked because Trevor looked a lot like him. The only thing that seemed to be the difference between them was that Trevor's hair was little longer than Troy's. "Hey. I'm Troy." He shook hands with Trevor. Sharpay did the same.

After everyone was greeted, they sat down. "Troy, where's Tara?"

"Oh something came up and she wasn't able to make it." Troy quickly lied.

"Oh well that's all right."

The rest of the dinner was really boring, well at least to Troy. He was disgusted and jealous just watching Trevor and Gabriella sitting together. Trevor put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. Gabriella kissing his cheek. Troy felt the worst. He knew he still loved Gabriella despite that he was dating Tara.

**Author's note x**

**Okaay. Well there is yet another chapter. Still confused?? Just ask and I'll answer. Next chapter has some good stuff going on. **

**Review!**

**Hasta la vista baby, **

**ANGiE**


	9. No feelings

**Previously on East High, **

**Gabriella's POV **

**Troy walked back in my life after a nasty break up. We made sure that since he was going to school with me again that we were on the same track. Now I'm actually a little happy that he's my friend. **

The next class for Gabriella was creative literature. She had that class with Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Troy, Trevor, and Tara. Gabriella walked in the classroom. She spotted Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and Trevor. She ran to them. "Hey guys."

At the moment Troy, Tara, and her posse made their entrance. Tara was mumbling to her crowd and Troy rolled his eyes. He spotted Gabriella. Gabriella waved to him. Troy walked to them. "Hey."

Before anyone could greet him back the teacher interrupted. "Okay class. Time to start." Troy got a seat behind Gabriella. Gabriella sat beside Trevor. Tara sat beside Troy and behind Trevor. Taylor was in front of Gabriella. Chad was in front of Taylor. Sharpay was sitting behind Troy. **(A/n Was that confusing?) **"Class, I thought we would start the semester with a project." There were a few groans from the class. "I'm going to pick out partners. And the two of you will have to write about your favorite piece of literature and present it to the class. It should be due after Christmas break." Everyone nodded.

Trevor smiled at Gabriella, knowing that they were going to be partnered together. Tara waved to Troy, thinking they were most definitely going to be working on this project together. Troy rolled his eyes. "Chad and Taylor… you are partners." Taylor smiled.

"There's a shocker." Gabriella whispered sarcastically to Troy. Troy smiled.

"Okay who's next? Oh yes. Montez…" He looked down his list. "you are with, Bolton."

"WHAT?" Trevor, Gabriella, and Tara yelled. Troy just smiled to himself.

"I'm the teacher, and whatever I say goes." He looked away. "And Ms. Tara, you will be with Mr. Trevor." Tara sighed.

**Back at the apartment, **

Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor got back to their apartment that they all shared. "I can't be paired with Troy! I just can't!" Gabriella randomly yelled.

"Okay Gabi, chill."

"How can I chill when I have to do a project with my ex-boyfriend?!"

"I thought you were over that." Sharpay asked bumping into the conversation.

"I am." Gabriella answered without thinking.

"Really?" Sharpay replied with a smile. "You sure have some way of showing it."

"It's just-." Gabriella said looking for the right word. "Awkward."

"Oh yeah awkward. Yeah right."

"Sharpay, I need to talk to you about um- oh bills!" Taylor said out of no where, dragging Sharpay arm to her room. "She's still in love with him. I can tell."

"Oh my god, I know. She just won't admit it."

"We have to do something."

"Oh totally."

"Okay, Gabriella's getting suspicious. Let's talk about this later." Sharpay nodded and they walked back in the kitchen.

**The next few days, **

"Troy, really we need to start figuring out which literature are we doing. Which one have you picked?" Gabriella asked impatiently.

Troy groaned. "I don't know. Some dead guy."

Gabriella gave him a look. "Oh yeah Troy. We're going to put on our report. 'The piece of literature was written by some dead guy"

Troy shrugged. "Can't we just go out?"

Gabriella paused. "What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

"I meant as going to get like burgers or something."

"Oh I knew that." Gabriella said brushing it off. "Let's go then." They got up and left.

**At McDonalds, **

Gabriella watched Troy scarf down on his large French fries faster than you can say "French fry". "Troy, would you please eat civilly?"

"Sorry. Are you going to eat your French fries?" Before Gabriella answered, Troy took hold of her food.

"Pig." She muttered. He looked up at her and smiled.

After they finished, they walked back to the car. Something caught both Troy's and Gabriella's eyes, the playground. They turned to the playground and smiled at each other. "Race you there." Troy said childishly. They started out running each other. Troy quickly got there first and ran to the slide. Gabriella went after him. Troy slid down the slide and Gabriella slid after him. Troy fell on the sand on his back and Gabriella fell on the sand too but on top of Troy. Their lips were on centimeters away. Gabriella thought it was an awkward position and quickly got off. Troy, on the other hand, felt like fireworks on New Year's Eve in New York.

Gabriella walked slowly to the swings and Troy followed. Gabriella quietly sat down and Troy went behind her and started pushing her. "Gabriella, can I ask you a question?"

Her thoughts were interrupted and she quickly answered, "Yeah."

"Do you still have some what of feelings for me?"

Gabriella quietly stared at the sky and truthfully answered, "The past is in the past, Troy. I don't feel that way anymore."

Troy felt his heart rip once again. "Oh, well I was just seeing if you and I were on the same track." He lied. He frowned a little so that Gabriella wouldn't notice.

Too bad, she did. She got up from the swing. "Why don't we go home?" He nodded and they left.

They got back to the apartment and Troy got his things and left. Gabriella quietly got in her bed. "Do I really have no feelings for him?" She asked quietly to herself.

**Author's note x**

**Dun dun dun. Well I would really like to thank my BFF on fanfic, Nica, b/c I had no idea how to get this chapter. Wow I just sounded like I was making a speech for some award show. **

**Oh nevermind. Wow I just did like three chapters in one day, and I'm really tired. I'll do the next chapter tomorrow b/c I need to get some sleep. **

**Hasta la vista baby, **

**ANGiE**


	10. Things i never knew could happen

**Previously on East High, **

**Gabriella's POV**

**Oh god, I feel like total shit. I mean excuse the language but I mean why do I feel like I still have feelings for Troy? I shouldn't because he has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend. **

A few weeks later and Troy and Gabriella were still working on their project. Troy still loved Gabriella and really wasn't sure if he still liked Tara at all. "Hey Gabi, can't we just do something else?"

"No Bolton because we haven't worked on this project at all. So get off your lazy ass and help me." Gabriella said sternly.

Troy got up quickly and saluted. "Getting off my lazy ass sir! I mean ma'am! I mean Gabriella!" Gabriella giggled. Troy smiled at Gabriella's laugh. It felt so warm. He wasn't sure if he still wanted to date Tara. He has been actually thinking about breaking up with Tara.

**That night, **

Troy decided that he was sure he was going to break it off with Tara. He wasn't sure how was going to do it, but he was most definitely going to it. Troy's thoughts were interrupted by someone jamming keys into the apartment door. His heart started thumping fast but not in a good way. The door opened to a very cheery Tara. "Oh hey babe." She smiled.

"Tara, we need to talk."

"Um sure," She said uneasily. "What about?"

"Us."

Tara had a nervous face. "What about us?"

"I don't think it's going to work out."

"Why not?"

"I'm in love with someone else."

Tara's nervous face boiled up to an angry face. "Who? Is it that Montez chick?"

"Her name is Gabriella. And yes."

"But she's dating Trevor."

"And I couldn't care less but I just have these feelings when I see Gabriella, and I just feel so happy with myself."

Her body was boiled with anger and pain. She resolved her anger by slapping him across the face. "Bitch."

"About time." He muttered. He got his packed suitcase from the bedroom. "I'll get my other stuff later."

"GET OUT!" Troy got out faster. He ran to Chad's apartment which was right next to Taylor, Gabriella, and Sharpay's apartment. He knocked hoping not to disturb all too much but at the same time he didn't care he just wanted a place to stay. Chad opened the door with his eyes barely open.

"Mommy?"

"No dude. It's me. Can I crash at your place for a while? Tara and I broke up and I don't have a place to stay."

"Uh sure. You can go up to the guest bedroom." Troy nodded and walked up to the bedroom. Chad ran to the phone.

"Hey Gabriella. Can I talk to Taylor? Thanks." He waited a few minutes until he heard another answer from Taylor.

"Hello?"

"Tay, guess what?"

"What?"

"Troy broke it off with Tara!" Chad squealed like a girl.

"Woah come down. I swear the more you hang out with me, the more you sound like Sharpay."

"Shut up!"

"I rest my case, darling."

"Fine, we'll talk about this later."

"Okay night babe." He shut the phone.

**The next day, **

Gabriella had an organic chemistry class with Tara. She wasn't all too excited but she had to suck it up. She wasn't informed that Troy and Tara broke up. Tara walked into class and made eye contact with Gabriella. She gave Gabriella a death stare that would give you nightmares. Tara sat pretty close to Gabriella. Class went pretty quick and Tara went straight for Gabriella. Tara stood in front of Gabriella. Gabriella looked up. "Oh hi Tara."

"Just to let you know that Troy broke up with me. Because of you."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Gabriella wasn't all too sure if she should believe Tara.

"Don't feel sorry for me." She said sternly and left. Gabriella didn't know whether to believe a girl who cheated with her ex-boyfriend or to feel sorry for a junior who just got dumped by a sophomore. She got her books and left to go to her apartment. She and Troy had to work on their project.

**Back at the apartment, **

"Yes we're finished!" Gabriella exclaimed. She got up and started clapping her hands. Troy got up too and got a hold of Gabriella. Gabriella hugged back with glee. She put her arms around his neck and his arms were around her waist. She looked in each other's eyes and quickly blushed and let go.

"Why don't we celebrate?"

"Aw that would be great." He nodded and they walked out the door.

They went to the beach and hung out. Troy started picking her up and walking towards the water. "AHHH TROY!! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BOLTON!" She screamed.

"Only if you say that Troy Bolton is the hottest guy on the entire planet!"

"NEVER!"

"Okay, well here you go." Troy said almost about to dunk Gabriella in the water.

"Okay, Troy Bolton is the hottest guy on the entire planet." He smiled and put her down. She smiled. "NOT!" She ran fast. Troy smiled and ran after her. She laughed and Troy got a hold of her and fell on top of her on the sand. She smiled and looked in his deep blue eyes.

He looked back in her dark chocolate eyes. He leaned in closet to her lips.

Gabriella was having many thoughts rushing through her mind and didn't know whether to push Troy away.

He was only inches away and then….

**Author's note x **

**Yeah darlings that where the chapter ends. I'm so sorry if you probably hate me for that cliffy! But I'll do the next one tomorrow morning or so. **

**Hasta la vista baby, **

**ANGiE**


	11. Good mistakes

**Previously on East High,**

**Gabriella's POV**

**It all comes down to this, whether to kiss my first love or stay true to current love. **

…Troy leaned in and kissed Gabriella gently on the lips. Gabriella's mind seemed to have shut off so she kissed back. But when her mind shut back on, she pulled away. "I'm sorry. I can't do this, Troy." She got up and ran away.

Troy didn't know what to do. He knew she would never want to run back to him. He just sat back on the sand. He watched the shore brush against the sand. He messed up really badly with Gabriella.

**Meanwhile, **

Gabriella ran back to her apartment. She quickly opened the door and shut it behind her. Tears were streaming down her face as if she had cried for hours. She slowly slid down her door until she hit the ground. She cried excessively knowing what she did was wrong.

"Gab?" A voice came out asked. Gabriella looked up to see Taylor and Sharpay.

"Honey, what happened?" Sharpay asked running to Gabriella's assist.

"I've should've never have done it." Gabriella said with tears still falling.

"Done what?" Taylor asked.

"I kissed him."

"Who?"

"Troy." Gabriella whispered. She started crying harder. Taylor and Sharpay looked up at each other. They didn't quite know what to do so they just hugged Gabriella tightly knowing they will always be there for her.

**The next day, **

Gabriella had a class with Troy and wasn't all too thrilled. She sighed as she walked inside the classroom. She was relieved she didn't see Troy. She quickly got to her seat.

Troy got there about a minute after Gabriella. He saw her and sat behind her. "Look Gabriella, I'm really sorry about the other day…" Troy started.

"Let's just not talk about it, okay?" Troy slowly nodded at Gabriella's coldness. She turned back to the front of the class. Troy sighed at tried to listen to the class.

**That night, **

All day that Troy tried to talk to Gabriella, he was completely ignored or got a small response. He sighed and walked back to his old apartment that he shared with Tara to get his other things. He knew that Tara and Trevor weren't nearly finished their project so he expected to see Trevor. He walked into the apartment, with Tara not to be seen anywhere. "Tara?" He called no response. He walked around the apartment until he heard excessive moaning. The moaning was coming from the bedroom. Troy walked through the door to see Tara making out with Trevor. "WHAT THE-?!"

Tara and Trevor quickly turned their heads to Troy. "Troy-what are you doing here? You don't live here." Tara asked in a nervous voice.

"I get that, I was going to get my stuff but I see you were completely occupied." Troy glared at Trevor. "And you- I honestly could care less who Tara makes out with but you should ashamed of your little dick self because Gabriella trusted you and this is what you give back to her?" Troy shook his head. He left the room and Tara ran after him.

"Get out of my apartment!"

"With pleasure, I have better things to do than to see you switching saliva with my ex-girlfriend's boyfriend." He slammed the door.

Troy ran to Gabriella's apartment to tell her the bad news. The knocked on the door. "Hey." Sharpay said opening to the door.

"Hey Sharpay, is Gabriella here?"

"I think she went to the garden."

"Thanks Sharpay." He ran out of the doorway.

**In the garden, **

"I can't just do that to Trevor, but I don't know I feel like I still like Troy." Gabriella whispered to herself.

"GABI!" A voice called out. Gabriella turned her head to see Troy running to her.

Gabriella made a slight smile. "Hi Troy."

"Gabriella, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well you might need to sit." Gabriella nodded and sat down on the nearby bench. "Well I was getting my things from my old apartment." Gabriella nodded. "And I started hearing things from the bedroom. And when I opened the door I saw Trevor kissing Tara."

"Excuse me?"

"Gabriella, he's been cheating on you."

Gabriella started laughing. "You're kidding me right? You really think that you can say whatever and I'll believe everything you say? Especially that Trevor was so called 'cheating on me?'" Gabriella got up. Troy did so too. "You know I was doing fine without you. I had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect room mate, and no enemies. But when you came back you brought me back into that pathetic life I had! I can't trust you anymore Troy. I did and look at what it made me do."

"Maybe you're just afraid that I might want to be with you again!" Troy raised his voice.

"And why would that make me afraid?" Gabriella glared at him.

Troy sighed and lowered his voice. "Maybe because you want to be with me too." She looked at him and ran away. Troy looked down and yelled in frustration. He kicked an empty flower pot.

Gabriella ran to her apartment and to her bedroom. "I can't do this anymore. I just can't." She whispered through her tears.

Sharpay slowly walked inside Gabriella's room. "Gabriella, what happened?" Gabriella kept on crying. Sharpay ran to her and hugged her.

"Shh. It's okay." Sharpay said stroking Gabriella's hair. Gabriella sat up. "What happened?"

"Troy said that Trevor cheated on me."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. He was probably just jealous." Gabriella explained everything they talked about.

"That's kind of harsh Gabi." Gabriella looked to Sharpay. "Maybe you should apologize."

"I guess." She whispered. She got up and walked slowly to his apartment.

Chad opened the door. "Hey."

"Hi Chad. Is Troy here?"

"No I think he went back to his old apartment and got his stuff."

"Oh, thanks Chad." Chad nodded and closed the door. Gabriella walked to his old apartment and slowly walked to the door. She sighed and knocked. But when she knocked the door slowly opened. Gabriella shrugged and walked in.

She looked around until she heard moaning. She wandered and followed the sound. She walked to the bedroom. "Oh my god." She said at the sight of her boyfriend cheating on her with Tara.

"Gabriella. I swear I could explain." Trevor started. Gabriella shook her head and ran out. As she ran she heard Trevor running after her. "Gabriella…" He tried to reach for her arm.

Gabriella slapped him across the face. "That's for cheating on me." Then, she punched him in the nose. "That's for cheating on me with my ex-boyfriend's girlfriend." And then finally she kicked him in the groin. Trevor squatted in total pain. "And that, my friend, was for me thinking I could trust you." She walked off.

**In the garden (again), **

"How stupid can you be Troy?" Troy asked angrily to himself. He looked down until he heard someone walked toward him.

"Hey." The voice said quietly at him. Troy looked up to see…

**Author's note x**

**Yeah I guess you could call that a cliffy. Leave some lovely reviews and I'll most def. update. **

**Hugs and kisses, **

**ANGiE**


	12. Still there for me

**Previously on East High,**

**What a tiring roller coaster. I mean I leave UNM for a better life thinking that it is a better life, but really Troy is a part of me. I mean as corny as that sounds, Trevor was a total idiot and I don't know what caused me to be attracted to him. Troy is like something you really can't live without. **

"Hey." Troy whispered.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said-."

"No. You really don't want anything to do with me. It's true." Troy got up and was about to walk away.

Gabriella took his arm. "No Troy. It's just that I was afraid of falling for you. I was afraid I was going to get hurt again. But now I guess that's too late." Gabriella shed a single tear.

Troy hugged her tightly. "Gabi that was a mistake. I was wasted and my mind shut off. You know if I was stable I wouldn't have done that. I love you and I wouldn't waste anymore time on Tara. When you left, I felt like the biggest idiot in the world. When I saw you with Trevor, cuddling and what not, I felt even a bigger idiot for letting you go to a frat boy."

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah, I felt like maybe if I was with someone who was more like me, I could have a better relationship. But knowing that I might never see you again were like thinking it was your last day to live. I don't know why I ran away from my problems. One half of me was telling me to go and leave, but another half was telling me why am I doing this?"

"Gabi, like you said 'Fate brought us together at the ski lodge.' I think that fate gave us another chance when I came back to you."

Troy looked her in her dark chocolate eyes. He smiled knowing that her heart was now in his hands again. Her kisses were only given to him. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Gabriella kissed back, deepening the kiss.

"Oh before I forget," Troy said pulling away from the kiss and reached in his back pocket. He took out his necklace he gave her. "You're forgot this."

Gabriella smiled. "You had it with you?"

"I bring it with me everyday, in hopes of putting it back on you." She smiled and turned around. She lifted up her hair to let Troy put it around her neck. She turned back around and kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back.

**The next few days, **

Gabriella was happy to be in Troy's arms again, she even started composing songs! She didn't compose songs because nothing really inspired her while she was in UCLA. But this whole experience, inspired her to write a new song.

She walked in the empty music room. She walked towards the piano and took out pieces of music. She started playing a few notes and singing a single line, "Even when I'm not giving enough and I'm taking too much. Still there for me." She stopped singing and sat in thoughts.

"New song?" A voice interrupted. Gabriella turned to see Troy in the doorway. She smiled.

"Yeah. You wanna sing the other part?" Troy nodded and walked towards her. He sat down on the piano bench next to her. Gabriella started playing.

_**[Troy  
Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you**_

I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And You should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down

[Both  
[Chorus  
Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

[Gabriella  
Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned  
To lose my selfish pride

[Both  
[Chorus  
Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah

Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)

Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me ___**more**___

He smiled. "I love the song." He kissed her forehead.

"Me too."

"Why don't all five of us go to the bowling alley tonight?" Gabriella nodded.

"I'd love to."

**Author's note x**

**Well what do you think? Hmm I hate to say this but the next chapter will be the last. I loved writing this story and I will most definitely have a sequel!**

**Hugs and kisses, **

**ANGiE**


	13. Say Ok

**That night,**

_**You are fine**_

_**You are sweet**_

_**But I'm still a bit naive with my heart**_

_**When you're close I don't breathe**_

_**I can't find the words to speak**_

Taylor, Gabriella, and Sharpay walked in the bowling alley linking arms. They laughed as they became excited. They spotted Chad and Troy and walked towards them. They hugged the boys and walked towards the bowling lanes.

"I love you." Troy whispered in Gabriella ear. She smiled back at him.

_**I feel sparks**_

_**But I don't wanna be into you**_

_**If you are not looking for true love, oh oh**_

_**No I don't wanna start seeing you**_

_**If I can't be your only one**_

_**[Chorus**_

_**So tell me when it's not alright**_

_**When it's not OK**_

_**Will you try to make me feel better?**_

_**Will you say alright? (say alright)**_

_**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**_

_**Will you stick with me through whatever?**_

_**Or run away**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**_

_**Say OK.**_

"Troy's turn." Chad said. Troy nodded and got his bowling ball.

He bowled a strike. "YESSSSS!!!" He showed off to Gabriella. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I believe we made a bet, Montez." He smirked.

"What? Since when?"

"Now."

"Uggh. What do you want?" She smiled. Troy pointed at his lips. She playfuily rolled her eyes and quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Gabi's turn." Taylor said. Gabriella smiled and got her bowling ball.

She bowled another strike. "OHHH IN YOUR FACE!!!" She laughed at Troy. "I believe we made a bet, Bolton."

"Okay, okay." He kissed her on the lips.

_**When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time**_

_**I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy**_

_**But I don't wanna be into you**_

_**If you don't treat me the right way**_

_**See I can only start seeing you**_

_**If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)**_

The five of them went to eat at the diner close by. Chad said to Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella. "Hah, you guys are just jealous that I wouldn't make a strike. WELL IN YOUR PRETTY LITTLE FACES!"

Sharpay glared at him. "Chad, we had the bumpers up."

"You never let me have anything." Everyone started laughing. Troy got up and started walking away, He turned back at Gabriella and gestured her to go with him. She looked at Taylor and Sharpay who mouthed "go" to her.

_**[Chorus**_

_**When it's not alright**_

_**When it's not OK**_

_**Will you try to make me feel better?**_

_**Will you say alright? (say alright)**_

_**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**_

_**Will you stick with me through whatever?**_

_**Or run away**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK**_

_**Don't run away, don't run away)**_

In the car, Troy and Gabriella were playing around. Troy was trying to drive but was always distracted by Gabriella's captivating beauty. Gabriella started taking pictures of him on her cell phone. "It would be nice if I could drive with both eyes on the road." He laughed. Gabriella smirked.

Troy drove up to the beach. Gabriella smiled and got out of the car. They raced each other to the playground.

_**Let me know if it's gonna be you**_

_**Boy, you've got some things to prove**_

_**Let me know that you'll keep me safe**_

_**I don't want you to run away so**_

_**Let me know that you'll call on time**_

_**Let me know that you'll help me shine**_

_**Will you wipe my tears away**_

_**Will you hold me close and say**_

They sat on top of the monkey bars, facing each other. "Thank god Chad didn't get his hands stuck in a bowling ball."

"Why?" Gabriella smiled.

"Well last time we went bowling, Chad got his fingers stuck in a bowling ball and he had to get it surgically removed." Gabriella started blasting out laughing,

Troy and Gabriella sat together watching the shore and laughing together. They were happy to be in each other's arms once again. They were about to lean in until…

"Hey guys!" Troy and Gabriella turned their heads to Chad, Sharpay, and Taylor running towards them. Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella and him jumped off the monkey bars.

_**[Chorus**_

_**When it's not alright**_

_**When it's not OK**_

_**Will you try to make me feel better**_

_**Will you say alright? (say alright)**_

_**Will you say OK? (Say OK)**_

_**Will you stick with me through whatever?**_

_**Or run away**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**_

_**Say OK**_

_**(Don't run away, don't run away)**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)**_

_**Will you say OK**_

_**(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)**_

They ran all around the beach together. Troy gave Gabriella piggy back rides. Gabriella was happy to be with Troy once again and knew nothing can exchange this moment. She ran to him and jumped on him. Troy picked Gabriella and held her closely. "I love you and I will never stop loving you."

"I love you too." She replied.

**Author's note x**

**Ahh guys that's it. Well if anyone cares to know, there will be another sequel!**

**Hugs and kisses, **

**ANGiE xx**


End file.
